staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Stanisław Łazarski. Wakacje z Abp. Teodorowiczem; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Vipo i przyjaciele - Brazylia - bezzębny krokodyl, odc. 21 (Brazil the Crocodile Who Lost His Teeth); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:30 Owocowe ludki - Góra Duchów, odc. 43 (The Mountain of the Spirits, ep. 43); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 10:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4117; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4118; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:55 300 % normy - odc. 22; teleturniej 11:30 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1177; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1566 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1726; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Arktyki (Serious Arctic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:10 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Jadalnia w stylu pop art (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Z leśnych jagód 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4119; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4120; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1571 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1727; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1182; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 13 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Klucz do szczęścia, odc. 15 (The key to happiness); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 6 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 6) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:10 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny 23:15 Tajemnice prawdy - Kamienne serce (Cold Heart) 95'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:55 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1975) 03:30 Notacje - Stefania Krzysztofowicz - Kozakowska. Połączył ich abp. Teodorowicz; cykl dokumentalny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 121 - Wyrzuty 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc. 25/52; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:15 M jak miłość odc. 323 11:10 Święta wojna - (277) Kryminał Tango; serial TVP 11:35 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 11:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 45 - Kanał intelektualny; serial komediowy TVP 12:10 Everwood - odc. 44/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 221); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:55 Jean - Michel Cousteau - morskie przygody - Podwodne skarby Ameryki - odc. 6 (Amer. underwater treasures - odc. 6) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); program rozrywkowy 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy odc. 993 Kiedy wszystko traci sens; telenowela TVP 15:25 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 994 Tragedia Złotopolskich; telenowela TVP 15:55 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:35 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 24/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Crushed) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 4/65 Morderstwo na następnej stacji (Moonlighting (Next stop murder)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/LVIII - txt.str.777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 184 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Deportivo ( studio ) 20:45 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Deportivo ( I poł. ) 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:25 Warto rozmawiać 00:10 XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych - Plus Camerimage 2008 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Afryka u progu katastrofy (Beautiful, Rich, Sick); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2006) 01:45 Europa da się lubić - Uzależniona 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Serwis info flesz 08:03 Gość poranka 08:15 Serwis info flesz 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Info Poranek 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Biznes 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 16:51 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:53 Wywiad dnia 16:59 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 17:15 Komentarz - Świat 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:02 Raport na gorąco 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór 22:51 Biznes 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór 23:45 Królowa kukurydza (King Corn); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:23 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 01:40 Minął Dzień; magazyn 02:08 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 67, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 33, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Męski ideał - odc. 120, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Zastępcza ciotka - odc. 224, Polska 2006 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 116, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Samo życie - odc. 1173, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 22, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 805, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 117, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 252, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Miodowe lata - Ziarnko do ziarnka - odc. 121, Polska 2003 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 806, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1174, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 52, Polska 2008 21:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:35 Gotowe na wszystko - odc. 80, USA 2007 23:35 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:35 Miasteczko Point Pleasant - odc. 9, USA 2005 1:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1049, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 43, serial komediowy, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 12, USA 2004-2005 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Adoptowałam dziecko, ale już go nie chcę... 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - odc. 50, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 44, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - odc. 489, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1050, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - odc. 507, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Godzina zemsty - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 23:35 Turniej tańca Baltic Cup 2008 - program rozrywkowy 0:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:20 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:20 Telesklep - magazyn 2:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kuchnia meksykańska; program dla dzieci 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 09:00 Raj ; magazyn 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (48); program edukacyjny 09:55 Londyńczycy - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 E - lementarz; magazyn 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Zęby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 11:10 Zaproszenie - Przemysł w Śląsk wpisany 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1178; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1560; telenowela TVP 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 13:15 Barbórka; film TVP 14:25 Co w bagażu?; film dokumentalny 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 15:40 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Panufnik 16:05 Raj ; magazyn 16:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kuchnia meksykańska; program dla dzieci 17:30 Od słów do głów - odc. 2; magazyn 17:45 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1178; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Szerokiej drogi; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1560; telenowela TVP 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska - Z daleka, a z bliska (wydanie specjalne) 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Zacznijcie się śmiać 22:25 Piosenki Andrzeja Korzyńskiego; program rozrywkowy 23:05 Kobiety pachnące kawą i perfumami; film dokumentalny 23:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1178; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Szerokiej drogi; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1560; telenowela TVP 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska - Z daleka, a z bliska (wydanie specjalne) 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Zacznijcie się śmiać 04:15 Piosenki Andrzeja Korzyńskiego; program rozrywkowy 04:50 Kobiety pachnące kawą i perfumami; film dokumentalny 05:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Albo gruba, albo zguba 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:20 Studio R - Wokół scenariusza, Interscenario 2008 07:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 4; serial TVP 09:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - W życiu jak w teatrze - Moje życie z filmem; cykl dokumentalny 09:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Walizki moje pełne snów; koncert 10:30 Obrazy i obrazki; recital 11:00 Mój manifest; film dokumentalny 11:30 Arka Józefa Wilkonia; reportaż 11:55 Cesar - duch materii (Cesar, the mind of matter); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997) 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 12:30 Studio R - Wokół scenariusza, Interscenario 2008; cykl reportaży 13:00 Sami swoi 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967) 14:30 Trebunie Tutki i Kinior Future Sound; koncert 15:20 Babie lato (Babi leto) 97'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje 17:30 Ludzie kina - Jadwiga Smosarska 47'; film dokumentalny 18:30 Wojna postu z karnawałem; magazyn 19:00 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - III Symfonia "Symfonia pieśni żałosnych"; koncert 20:00 Kino jest sztuką - Wierność (La Fidelite) 159'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000) 22:50 Rozmowy istotne - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki 23:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny 23:35 Strefa - Koncert zespołu "Pustki" w studiu PR im. Agnieszki Osieckiej 00:25 Strefa - Pustki - Koniec Kryzysu - Making off; felieton 00:35 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 60 -!K7; magazyn 01:10 Kino nocne - Adoptowany syn (Beshkempir (Adopted Son)) 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.KIRGISTAN, Francja (1998) 02:40 Rozmowy istotne - Henryk Mikołaj Górecki 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Kazimierz Kemmer 4; program historyczny 09:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Powstań Polsko, skrusz kajdany...; program historyczny 09:05 Oto dziś dzień krwi i chwały 09:25 Bitwa pod Ostrołęką; reportaż 10:00 Historia i dokument - Żelazo odc.1; film dokumentalny 11:00 Dzieje Polaków - Z Sybiru do RPA; program historyczny 11:05 Ala z buszu; reportaż 12:00 Historia i dokument - Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny 12:30 Zakręty dziejów - My, naród...; program historyczny 12:40 Polacy w amerykanskiej rewolucji 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1976) 13:30 Historia i dokument - Historia Judaizmu - Historia Judaizmu, odc. 1 (Historia Judaizmu, odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 14:00 Historia i dokument - Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Bombowcy ze Śląska; cykl dokumentalny 14:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Opus Dei 14:35 Opus Dei - powszednia droga do świętości; film dokumentalny 15:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny 16:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Jerzy Połomski 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Zapomniani bohaterowie; cykl dokumentalny 17:15 Oskarżenie 25'; film dokumentalny 17:55 Ostatni żywi bandyci 19'; film dokumentalny 18:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 4 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 19:00 Dzieje Polaków - Trójmiasto w ogniu; program historyczny 19:05 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny 20:00 Kontrowersje - Wyrok na Templariuszy; program historyczny 20:05 Ziemia nieznana - Templariusze; cykl dokumentalny 21:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 14 (odc. 14); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 47; magazyn 22:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 12/12 - A potem nastąpi noc; serial TVP 23:00 Notacje - Ignacy Goldwasser 1; program historyczny 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie; serial TVP 08:45 Przybyli ułani; film TVP 09:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Kolarstwo górskie: MTB cross mężczyzn (Kolarstwo górskie: MTB cross mężczyzn) kraj prod.Chiny (2008) 11:20 Dzika Polska - Traperzy archiwów życia; serial dokumentalny 11:50 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Fiorentina - Lyon - I połowa (Fiorentina - Lyon) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008) 12:40 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Fiorentina - Lyon - II połowa (Fiorentina - Lyon) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008) 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom; cykl reportaży 14:10 Pekin 2008 HD - Łucznictwo (Pekin 2008 HD - Łucznictwo) kraj prod.Chiny (2008) 15:10 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie; serial TVP 16:00 Przybyli ułani; film TVP 17:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Skeet (Pekin 2008 HD - Skeet) kraj prod.Chiny (2008) 17:30 Dzika Polska - Łowca dzikich kadrów; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Fiorentina - Lyon - I połowa (Fiorentina - Lyon) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008) 18:50 Liga Mistrzów (V) - Fiorentina - Lyon - II połowa (Fiorentina - Lyon) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008) 19:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo (Żeglarstwo) kraj prod.Chiny (2008) 20:35 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Deportivo - studio 20:45 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Deportivo - I połowa 21:35 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Deportivo - studio 21:45 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Deportivo - II połowa 22:35 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Deportivo - studio 22:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:30 Oficerowie - odc. 10/13 Nieznani sprawcy; serial kryminalny 00:15 Zakończenie dnia